Season 4
Season 4 is the fourth and final season of Dance It Up (also marketed as Dance It Up: Forever) It renewed on February 12, 2016. It consist of 37 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 117 episodes. This season will feature a crossover reunion with Suite Life On Deck and Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, making this series will became the 4-seasons longest Disney Channel Original Series (surpassing Roy and Andy with 114 episodes. Sing It Up with 113 episodes). The series finale aired on January 12, 2018, ended the series with a total of 117 episodes. Cast Main Cast *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *Ross Lynch as Flynn Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer *Ainsley Bailey as Dina Garcia *David Henrie as Mark *Ellie Goulding as Kate Martin *Taylor Swift as Crystal Martin *Anita Barone as Georgia Jones *Idina Menzel as Mary Martin *Leo Howard as Logan Hunter Episodes Episode 1: Proposal It Up (January 20, 2017) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers) Episode 2: Edinburgh It Up (February 3, 2017) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) Episode 3: Family Reunion It Up (February 17, 2017) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) Episode 4: Remember Our Time? It Up (February 24, 2017) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) Episode 5: Suite Life On Zack and Cody It Up (March 3, 2017) (premiered) (5.2 million viewers) Episode 6: Sleepwalking It Up (March 17, 2017) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) Episode 7: Money It Up (March 24, 2017) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers) Episode 8: Job It Up (March 31, 2017) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) Episode 9: Divorce It Up (April 14, 2017) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers) Episode 10: Demi It Up (April 21, 2017) (premiered) (4.7 million viewers) Episode 11: Poland It Up (April 28, 2017) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) Episode 12: Glue It Up (May 12, 2017) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) Episode 13: Trap It Up '' (May 19, 2017) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) ''Episode 14: Rocky's Choice It Up: Part 1 ''(May 26, 2017) (premiered) (4.8 million viewers) ''Episode 15: Rocky's Choice It Up: Part 2 (June 9, 2017) (premiered) (4.9 million viewers) Episode 16: Break-Up It Up 2 (June 16, 2017) (premiered) (4.3 million viewers) Episode 17: New Friend It Up ''(June 23, 2017) (premiered) (4.0 million viewers) ''Episode 18: Goodbye Cece It Up ''(July 7, 2017) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) ''Episode 19: Cece's Back It Up ''(July 14, 2017) (premiered) (3.9 milllion viewers) ''Episode 20: Dance Factor vs Dance It Up: Part 1 ''(July 21, 2017) (premiered) (4.4 million viewers) ''Episode 21: Dance Factor vs Dance It Up: Part 2 ''(August 4, 2017) (premiered) (3.8 million viewers) ''Episode 22: Hiatus It Up ''(August 11, 2017) (premiered) (4.6 million viewers) ''Episode 23: Spa It Up ''(August 18, 2017) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) ''Episode 24: Book It Up(September 8, 2017) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers) Episode 25: Detention It Up ''(September 15, 2017) (premiered) (3.7 milliom viewers) ''Episode 26: Will It Come Back It Up ''(September 22, 2017) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) ''Episode 27: Jason It Up ''(October 6, 2017) (premiered) (3.5 million viewers) ''Episode 28: Scream It Up ''(October 13, 2017) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) ''Episode 29: Saw It Up ''(October 20, 2017) (premiered) (3.6 million viewers) ''Episode 30: Final Battle It Up: Part 1 ''(November 3, 2017) (premiered) (4.5 million viewers) ''Episode 31: Final Batte It Up: Part 2 ''(November 10, 2017) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) ''Episode 32: Final Battle It Up: Part 3 ''(November 17, 2017) (premiered) (3.9 million viewers) ''Episode 33: Final Battle It Up: Part 4 ''(December 1, 2017) (premiered) (4.4 million viewers) ''Episode 34: Plan It Up (December 8, 2017) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) Episode 35: Last Christmas It Up (December 15, 2017) (premiered) (3.4 million viewers) ''Episode 36: We Will Remember It Up ''(December 22, 2017) (premiered) (4.1 million viewers) ''Episode 37: End It Up ''(January 12, 2018) (premiered) (8.0 million viewers) Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes